


Conscientious Christmas

by rebecca_selene



Series: Lasting Impact [2]
Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: FernGully’s influence spreads long after Zak leaves.





	Conscientious Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 24: [Man carrying wrapped gifts](https://imgur.com/rqYHkxK)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 24: [Christmas decorated living room](https://prisca.dreamwidth.org/file/102571.jpg)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 24: [egg carton tree](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/104323.jpg)

Expecting guests at any moment, Zak carried his last-minute gifts to his green egg-carton tree and spent a moment admiring his festive decorations.

Crysta’s incredulous question, _Can’t you feel its pain_ , stuck with him so vividly he’d never again cut down a real tree. But he wanted to do more for the environment than use fake trees, so he built them from items like recycled glass bottles and toilet paper rolls. It even became a family game, and each year he tallied the increasing number of living trees saved with pride.

The doorbell rang. Smiling, he turned to answer it.


End file.
